


What a Feeling (to be right here beside you now)

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Robber!Harry, Robber!au, Robbery, Teasing, robber!louis, robber!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so niall and harry are robbers but so is this sexy, little, insanely beautiful man that makes harry weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Feeling (to be right here beside you now)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if its obvi but it's fairly based off of What A Feeling by 1d

“That was much quicker than last time.”  
  
Harry stills at the voice. It’s far away but still close enough that within a silent second, Harry is tensing up as he feels a hand on his shoulder. A shiver crawls up his spine as the hand travels downward, the short fingernails drag against the fabric of his black jacket, until they’re in the small of his back, applying just the slightest amount of force.  
  
He knows who it is before he even turns around.  
  
“Hello, handsome.” The man greets him, taking a small step back. His hand resting on his jutted hip, a teasing sliver of tanned skin is revealed. The action is little and Harry can already feel himself being overpowered.  
  
“Hello, Louis.” Harry says, his voice cracks a little when he looks at piercing blue eyes. The shorter man’s lips curved inward into a smirk.  
  
Harry remembers the first time he stared into those shining blue eyes.  
~  
 _First_  
  
 _It was when he and Niall split up during a mission- Niall went for the jewels up front and Harry went to the back for the big one in the safe. The pair had come in through the air ducts so Niall got out first, landing in the front of the store._  
  
 _“Remember, just keep going straight and then take a left and then a right until you hit an opening. If anything happens, just walkie-talkie me.” Niall whispered, shooing Harry away. Harry could barely nod his head before Niall was picking one of the locks on the cases. Harry crawled onward, chanting the directions in his mind as he went- straight, left, right, opening, straight, left, right, opening, straight, left, right, opening._  
  
 _“Got it.” Harry said to himself as he looked through the gaps and saw the back of the store. There were red laser beams along the room, as well as the safe in the wall below him. He quickly unscrewed the metal plate and shoving it aside, tying rope so he could get back up but as soon as Harry was ready to get down, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye._  
  
 _Harry froze, thinking it was a guard. But it wasn’t. The person was small and literally covered in black clothing- black sneakers, black jeans, and a black hoodie, the hood covering his head. He even had gloves on his hands and a bandana along the bottom half of his face. The only thing not covered were his eyes._  
  
 _Harry was about to call out to the person, obviously he was a thief like Harry, but then the person held their hands above their head, as if the police had caught him. But there was no one else there but him and Harry and Harry had yet to announce his presence._  
  
 _And then it happened._  
  
 _It was possibly the most graceful thing that Harry had ever seen._  
  
 _The man rolls his wrists and, with quick and swift movements, he’s upside down. He stills, holding himself like that, his hoodie and shirt falling down and Harry gets an eyeful of the most beautifully tanned skin. But Harry is more impressed with the way that the man stays motionless and Harry is tempted to go down and ask if he needs help but the man starts to move. He bends slightly, his feet not cutting through the laser and, honestly, Harry’s not completely sure how he does it, but the man twists his body and he walks on his hands until he can flip over so he’s upright again. He’s a good amount into the room and from there, the man takes all of ten seconds to get to the wall._  
  
 _All the while, he’s had Harry captivated by his graceful and smooth actions. The man makes it to the safe in the wall and he’s directly underneath Harry now, twirling the in the combination he had written on a slip of paper. He gets the safe opened in one try an-_  
  
 _“Hey, Harry, did ya fall asleep?” Niall’s voice crackles through Harry’s walkie, echoing in the duct and escaping into the room._  
  
 _The man looks up instantly, his head basically parallel to Harry’s and Harry’s wide- eyed and out of breath. The only thing that Harry could see were the man’s eyes and they were probably the prettiest things Harry had ever seen. His eyelashes were dark and shaped his eyes into almonds that held sapphires. They were the prettiest blue eyes that Harry felt like swimming in forever._  
  
 _Harry just stares down at him._  
  
 _“You have the prettiest eyes.” Harry blurts out. The thief stares back with confused (and beautiful) eyes._  
  
 _“Harry, you alright there?” Niall asks again, the noise echoing. That brings the thief with the incredible eyes back to Earth and he’s slipping the diamond into his pocket and flipping towards the door. Literally._  
  
 _As he reaches the door, he stands in the doorframe and nods back to Harry. Harry gives a small wave and he swears the other man chuckles before he runs away because crows feet formed at the ends of his eyes. Harry’s lying there, staring at the door left ajar until it’s violently pushed open even more and Niall is standing there._  
  
 _“Who was that?” Niall asked, confusion in his voice._  
  
 _“I dunno.” Harry confessed._  
~  
Louis brushes past Harry, his finger tips tickling at Harry’s hip (when did his hand even get under his shirt). Harry shivers at the small touch and watches as Louis lightly skips around the safe, going to the smaller safety deposit boxes.  
  
“How are you gonna open the boxes, love? Gonna torch em like you did the door last time?” Louis asks, tapping at the keyhole.  
  
Harry follows and unzips the smallest compartment of his backpack. He takes out a small, shiny, pen- like object.  
  
“I’ve got a laser!” Harry says proudly. Louis raises his brow like he doesn’t believe him so Harry faces the wall of safety deposit boxes. “Don’t look directly at it.”   
  
He lines the laser with the keyhole and presses the end. Suddenly, a red beam comes from the pen and it’s making a high pitched whizzing sound as it circles the keyhole. Louis watches with his dazzling and slightly enlarged eyes as the beam burns through the thick metal, smoke rising to the ceiling.  
  
Harry clicks the pen and blows the smoke away. He pushes the circular piece inside and curves his finger to pull the box open.  
  
“Ta-daa!” Harry says proudly, bowing and presenting the contents. Louis reaches in and taking out a wad of bills, dropping it in his own bag. Harry opens his mouth to say something but Louis smacks Harry’s ass and says, “Well done, Styles.”  
  
Harry goes red and mumbles out a, “Thanks, Louis” and starts on opening another box but-   
  
“Wait.”  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“How do you open them?” Harry asks after he opens a couple more safety deposit boxes and both their backpacks are worth a lot more.  
  
“Thought you were never gonna ask.” Louis smirks, taking out a metal tin from his bag. From there, Louis gets out two long needles.  
  
“There’s no way you can pick these locks. We’re in a bank. These are high quality locks. Even Niall can’t pick these.” Harry tells him.  
  
“Harold, I am not Niall. I am my own man. If there’s anything I can do, it’s pick locks.” Louis says confidently.  
  
Louis goes to the other wall, the one with the larger safety deposit boxes. “Watch and learn, love.”  
  
And Harry does watch. He watches as Louis sticks both needles in the keyhole and jiggle them around. He watches as Louis sticks his tongue out in concentration and then starts to mouth words as if he’s thinking out loud. Harry stays silent as Louis starts to hum to himself.  
  
“Annnnnnnnd, I’ve got it.” Louis says, pulling the door open.  
  
“I’ve got to say,” Harry takes out a diamond bracelet, “You’ve impressed me.”  
~  
 _Second_  
  
 _“Yeah, I got it, Niall.” Harry says into the walkie as he turns the light torch off. He takes his goggles off and puts both in his backpack. “There’s no one else here and I just opened the safe. I’ll be out in a few.”_  
  
 _“Okay. Make sure you get everything.” Niall tells him._  
  
 _“I know, I know.” Harry rolls his eyes and clip the walkie. It’s bright in comparison to the outer room and Harry squints as he climbs through the hole and into the safe._  
  
 _“Used a torch, huh?”_  
  
 _Harry whips his head around but he’s only halfway in, one foot flat on the floor, and he’s stumbling and he’s falling and he’s face flat on the ground._  
  
 _“Not very balanced, are you?” Harry lets out a little sigh, annoyed that he fucked up, and turns his head to look at the man speaking._  
  
 _And he’s quick to get up because it’s the same blue- eyed angel from last time. He’s leaning against the wall, arms crossed, right where the door would be opened. His hood is off and caramel locks of hair is swept across his forehead._  
  
 _“You startled me.” Harry says as an excuse. A light chuckle comes from the other thief and he straightens, taking slow steps toward Harry._  
  
 _“So, what’s your name, love?” The man asks, just as slowly as he walks. He stops, just close enough for Harry to get a whiff of the cologne the man wore. It was Axe and it was Harry’s favorite scent- Green Apple._  
  
 _“I’m Harry.” He introduces himself without wasting a second._  
  
 _“Quick response.” He comments. Harry’s cheeks redden and the man sticks his hand out, for a handshake. “I’m Louis.”_  
~  
“How about we have a race?”  
  
Louis turns around quick, a smirk on his face and his hip jutted. “A race, huh?”  
  
“Let’s see who can crack the safe open faster.” Harry holds up his laser and Louis picks his lock pickers up off the floor.  
  
“What’s the prize?” Louis asks.  
  
Harry purses his lips together and thinks about it. “How about- both backpacks?”  
  
Louis perks up more than he already is.  
  
“That sounds great but I had another thought.” Louis tells him. Harry waits for him to continue but Louis shakes his head.   
  
“Come on! Just tell me.” Harry whines.  
  
Louis shakes his head and starts the countdown, “Three, two, one!”  
~  
 _Third_  
  
 _A clicking noise bounces off the metal walls and Harry pushed himself into the corner, as if that was really hiding himself but he was already ninety- nine percent sure who was opening the safe. If it’s not Louis, then he’s fucked._  
  
 _Honestly, he wouldn’t mind getting fucked._  
  
 _Especially if it was by Louis._  
  
 _The safe door is pushed open and it takes a couple seconds before a pair of sneakered feet steps inside. Harry stills his breathing as the man just stands there, looking at the empty neck stand. Harry’s presence has yet to be acknowledged and maybe that’s because the man doesn’t realize-_  
  
 _“I have a feeling that you’re stalking me, Harry Styles.” Louis says, adding Harry’s last name and Harry is quirking an eyebrow and avoiding the flop his stomach makes._  
  
 _“Never told you my last name,” Harry informs him, stepping out of the corner. “If anyone is stalking anyone, you’re stalking me.”_  
  
 _Louis shrugs nonchalantly, “I like to check up on people who interest me.”_  
  
 _“I interest you?”_  
  
 _Blue eyes glimmer in Harry’s direction and Louis is stepping towards him. Harry takes a step back and he hits the wall. Louis traps him in place as he rests his hands on the wall on both side of Harry’s head. As much as he’s taller than Louis, Harry feels substantially smaller as Louis leans in, close to his face._  
  
 _“This is the third time you’ve interrupted my mission.” He whispers. “I’d say you’re pretty interesting.”_  
  
 _And Louis is leaning forward, his breath hitting Harry’s face and their lips are so clos-_  
  
 _“Hold on,” Harry starts and Louis freezes. “I interrupted your mission?”_  
  
 _Louis is starstruck and he’s- he’s just kind of struck. “Um-“_  
  
 _“I don’t want to be technical here but you’re the one that’s always walkin-“_  
  
 _Harry’s words are cut off when Louis pushes their lips together. Harry’s pretty okay with that because Louis’ lips are so incredibly soft and he tastes so sweet. Harry lets Louis licks into his mouth and Harry’s moaning because he’s so aggressive yet soft and he pushes the hood off Louis’ hair. Harry runs his finger through the hair that are as soft as clouds and, at the same time, forcing Louis’ face impossibly closer. Louis’ hands move and they are on Harry’s shoulders and they’re traveling lower. Both hands go down the middle of his torso, separating so his fingers can clutch to Harry’s love handles and then his hips. Louis teases Harry when he moves his left hand to the front, almost touching his crotch but then goes to grab Harry’s ass instead. The taller boy moans because he loves the touch and the air is so thick that he’s struggling to breathe._  
  
 _“The mood was perfect and I can’t believe you just interrupted me like that.” Louis says when he finally breaks away._  
  
 _Honestly, Harry is a little dazed and just nods his head._  
  
 _Louis chuckles at him and snatches the necklace from Harry’s back pocket._  
  
 _“See ya next time, Styles.”_  
~  
“Beat you!”  
  
“I did it!”  
  
“I guess this makes us even?” Louis says, stepping closer, fluttering his long eyelashes up at Harry.  
  
“Even?” Harry repeats, “I was clearly the winner.”  
  
“You really gonna fight me on this, love?” The smaller man asks as he takes another step, getting even closer by getting on his tip toes. With one hand, he grabs the front of Harry’s shirt and Harry’s eyes grow wide as Louis yanks him forward, kissing him deeply.  
  
Harry take a deep breath through his nose and opens his mouth to kiss Louis deeper before wrapping his big arms around Louis’ waist, hugging him tightly. With one swift motion, Harry picks Louis up like he doesn’t weigh a thing and Louis instinctively wraps his legs around Harry, who grips his thick thighs. Harry rubs them and gives them a little squeeze as he pushes Louis up against the wall. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls him close even though there isn’t even air between them.  
  
Louis breaks from Harry’s lips, pecking him once more before he kisses his cheek, then biting his earlobe ever so slightly. His little kisses trail under Harry’s ear, down his jawline, and to his neck. He licks a long strip down Harry’s neck, biting his slight collarbone. Above him, Harry groans with every motion that Louis attacks him with. Louis sucks bruises onto Harry’s pale skin, stretching his shirt so he can kiss Harry’s firm chest.  
  
With his legs still around Harry, Louis can feel the man’s excitement, moving his hips to create some friction, earning a loud, earthy moan from Harry. Harry’s legs wobble and, not wanting to drop the minx around his body, grips Louis’ bottom tightly, holding him up.  
  
“Jesus, Lou.” Harry lets out, rolling his body, his crotch rubbing against Louis’. Louis smirks as he pushes his hips down onto Harry’s erection, pushing Harry’s hair off of his sweaty forehead. Louis kisses Harry, grabbing his shoulders and gripping him tight as he forces Harry to spin around. Now, Louis is the one that’s got Harry trapped as he unwraps his legs and stands on his toes, pulling Harry down. He bites Harry softly and sucks hard enough to leave a mark on his neck. Louis kisses Harry one last time before stepping back. Harry’s eyes are barely opened and he’s leaning down for another kiss that makes Louis smile before kissing him again. Louis kisses his cheek and leans next to his ear, saying,  
  
“You can keep your backpack this time, love.”   
  
Without another word, Louis is gone.  
  
Harry blinks slowly, even slower than he talks. Honestly, his mind is running laps and yawning like crazy. He’s thinking so much yet he can’t think of anything. His legs finally give up and Harry falls to the floor, his head spinning as he presses his face against the cool floor of the safe. He’s trying to get his head on straight but he’s too far gone for that. His head is on gay. For Louis. Holy shit, Harry’s erection was not going to just go away.  
  
“Harry, what the shit.”  
  
There it is.  
  
Well, half of it.  
  
“It was Louis. He’s too beautiful. There’s no way I can win against him.” Harry confesses.  
  
“That sucks, mate, but you know what’s worse? Being here when the cops get here.” Niall says, checking his watch. “We should, um, you know, make moves towards the exit.”  
  
Harry groans and forces himself up, his erection still clearly visible.  
  
“Damnnn.” Niall whistles, eyeing Harry’s bulge. “He did quite a number on you, didn’t he?”  
  
“Shut up, Niall. Let’s just get outta here.” Harry says, grabbing his backpack that Louis didn’t take.


End file.
